


[诺俊]只认钱，赚翻了

by WINwinct



Category: NOREN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINwinct/pseuds/WINwinct
Kudos: 24





	[诺俊]只认钱，赚翻了

还来不来了，黄仁俊烦躁的起身，把空调温度又调低了点。他可不想拖到凌晨，再说十二点过后又是另外的价。给王姐打电话，说让等着，人出了点事，就按高价来。黄仁俊白眼，还是个磨唧的主。

等着等着就睡了过去，被空调吹的冷伸手去抓被子，摸到了个结实的东西。黄仁俊也没睡熟，迷糊的看到了睡在身旁的人，立马就清醒了，他还是很有职业道德的，立马开始干活。那人光着身子睡得很沉，侧躺着被放平也没动静，就是黄仁俊正面看到那东西还是愣了下，真大，好久摸过这么大的了。

含住的时候还算顺利，套弄起来只觉得嘴角撕扯的痛。这人吃什么长大的？柱-身被-舔的都沾着口水这才顺畅些。可被小嘴舔舐的立起来又大了一圈，含都含不住。幸好今天王姐派来的是他，要是个新雏儿不得晕死过去。那东西神气的立着，红得发紫，人却不醒。黄仁俊知道这小子被人算计了。打电话给王姐，王姐让别管，把人伺候好了等收钱。黄仁俊没闲工夫管别人的勾心斗角，能收钱就行，况且还是笔大数目。

黄仁俊也不是没接待过被药的，就是没被这么大的上过。一咬牙，就继续干活。谁让他黄仁俊命苦呢。黄仁俊有个规矩，大的，好看的，精神的一律不戴套。他的东西全中，自然不必。一手撑着床，一手辅助着把那物件放在穴口，龟头挑逗似的硬是不进去，慢慢往下坐才艰难的挤进来，还没动他爽的眼角都湿了，一下就戳到了敏感点。动起来更要命，听着臀瓣和他拍打的声音，嘴巴是关不住了，呻吟一波高过一波。那东西挤着他的穴肉进进出出，塞的满满当当，他妈的，今天赚翻了。

黄仁俊泄了一次，身体里的东西却越来越烫，没半点疲软。伏在他胸上喘息，才想着看他的脸。好帅。黄仁俊脱口而出。是个混血，怪不得那玩意那么大。睫毛也长，嘴唇要命的性感，没忍住就去和他接吻，口感也好。黄仁俊感觉来了，去亲人的乳尖，亲的硬邦邦的立起来，身下的东西又涨大了一圈。这男人不来这行可惜了，自己要第一个点他。

黄仁俊被操弄的仰起了脖子自摸，这说明他真的被爽到了，又加快抽插的速度，穴口热辣辣的，黄仁俊半咬着唇浪叫，反正也没人听到，又高潮了。身下的人也快到了，他爬起来又开始动，一插到底再退出来，爽的他都叫不出来那人才射在里面，滚烫的。黄仁俊也不起来，全部堵在里面，他要全部吃进去。

等被情欲染红的身体慢慢恢复，黄仁俊又去人嘴上轻啄了下，慢慢把东西退出来。身下的小嘴一张一合，精-液不听话的流出来。他腿软到没办法清理自己，弄到凌晨四点才离开酒店。

赚翻了。

“把他找出来。”李总冷着脸看着屏幕里人扭动的腰肢，听着骚气冲天的呻吟。

因为他对老头子外头带回来私生子的纵容，导致他，李帝努，被人上了。整个过程被高清多角度拍摄并发给了他，李甲乙真是不想活了。给他点脸还真把自己当李家的狗，敢在太岁头上动土。

手段，他李帝努多的是。

不过他倒是发现了点新鲜东西，光看片子都硬的不行。

黄仁俊也没想到他会这么快找上自己。进房间的时候李帝努已经光着身子在等他了。这才发现他不是混血，只是鼻子太优越，像极了欧洲人。

“过来。”李帝努在下命令。  
还是被药着好，黄仁俊边想边乖乖跪到他面前。  
李帝努腿又张开了些，示意他口。黄仁俊还是吸了口凉气。结果就是很大，很难吞，非常不可以。李帝努醒着的时候尺寸竟然更可观，不，是更可怕。黄仁俊吞不进去李帝努还是摁着脑袋让他继续。还是被药着好，这想法在黄仁俊脑子里越来越强烈。等黄仁俊发出呜咽声李帝努才住手。  
“今天怎么不行了？”  
“什么客你都敢接？”  
这种话黄仁俊听多了。“拿钱做事，有钱的我都接。”但心里还是得骂回去，贱男。  
“你说的，钱我多的是，今天得把我伺-候好了。”  
说完抱起黄仁俊就开始亲，野蛮又粗鲁。黄仁俊也来劲了，今天不把李帝努爽翻天他妈的黄仁俊倒过来写。

单方面强吻变成了夹着水声的接吻。黄仁俊捏着他的乳头，又去摸他的下身，好烫。灵活的盘上李帝努的腰，用自己的东西蹭他，嘴放在他耳边，一边舔着耳垂一边发出让自己都耳热的呻吟。  
“你好大。”第一条，夸他下面。  
李帝努喘息更重了，急着去摸他的后穴。被他制止。  
“自己来。”第二条，求自摸。他从李帝努身上跳下来。趴在床上圆润的臀瓣对着他，脸贴在床单上偏头望着他，自己扩张，眼里水气多一点，呻吟再娇点，呼吸起伏大些。李帝努看着他身下快要爆炸了。  
“我要。”第三条，尽情发骚。尾音要拖长，音调要提高。  
李帝努过去就一插到底，插的黄仁俊腿跪不住。后背贴着他精壮的肌肉只会叫。叫的李帝努更用力，插得更深，囊袋都快塞进去。黄仁俊觉得是李帝努在伺候他，太爽了。自己不知道泄了几次，李帝努换了好多姿势，太博学了。最后还是骑乘式捏着黄仁俊的腰才射出来的。黄仁俊累的动弹不得，又趴在他胸口。  
“不准漏出来。”李帝努恶趣味。  
黄仁俊本来就没力气还要夹紧后穴，这一夹搞的李帝努发出一声低吼，又把人放在身下操了一轮。就是，一次怎么射的完。黄仁俊果然没估计错。

谁也说不准是谁在伺候谁。

连着几天李帝努都来，越发有技巧，越发持久，一夜不停。他太会玩了。黄仁俊原本以为自己只有一处敏感点，后来才发现只要是他的东西碾过的地方都挺敏感的。

“我们谈吧。”语气和平常讲话别无二致。  
“只谈钱的那种?”黄仁俊不想扯上其他东西。  
“只谈钱的那种。”他李帝努啥也没有，就是钱多。  
“好，谈感情伤人。”他黄仁俊只认钱。


End file.
